Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
by True Persona User
Summary: Selama 20 generasi samurai dari Klan Shiba telah melawan niat jahat Gedoushuu sang roh jahat yang masuk dunia manusia. Shiba Naruto bersama dengan teman-temannya harus mengakhiri pertarungan dengan Gedoushuu dan harus menangani Iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. AU, Character OOC


**Halo saya author baru**

 **Karya saya ini Multicrossover Naruto, Highschool DxD, Super Sentai dan lain-lain tolong dimaklumi bila cerita saya tidak bagus dan jelek**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibumi), Super Sentai (Toei)**

 **Rated : M (Jaga-jaga)**

 **Warning : AU, Character OOC, OC DLL**

 **Pair : Naruto x Rossweisse x Xenovia x Irina x Ophis**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

Dalam dunia ini beberapa manusia tidak percaya akan adanya hal supranatural, namun keberadaan mereka benar-benar nyata seperti iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Namun diantara mereka ada keberadaan yang sangat berbahaya dan juga tidak diketahui kecuali para petinggi dari 3 fraksi saja. Keberadaan tersebut disebut dengan Gedoushuu.

Gedoushuu adalah roh jahat yang muncul akibat dosa dari jiwa yang tercemar yang masuk ke sungai Sanzu yang juga merupakan tempat orang mati. Dan zaman dahulu pemimpin mereka Chimatsuri Doukoku pernah menyerang dunia manusia melalui sebuah celah yang menghubungkan sungai Sanzu dan dunia manusia. Namun ada sekelompok samurai yang berhasil mengalahkan Gedoushuu dan menyegel Chimatsuri Gedoushuu .

Mereka dilatih ilmu perang dan diajarkan Mojikara, sebuah kekuatan misterius dari kata-kata. Mereka terdiri dari 1 tuan dan 4 pengikut. Kekuatan mereka diturunkan dari orangtua ke anak, dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Dan zaman modern sekarang ini, kelima samurai diperlukan kembali tidak hanya untuk melawan Gedoushuu,tapi juga untuk melawan ancaman-ancaman lain yang dapat menghancurkan dunia.

* * *

Di suatu tempat terdapat anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola sendirian, namun dia tidak sengaja melempar bolanya ke sebuah celah antara dinding dan kardus-kardus besar. Saat anak kecil tersebut akan mengambil bolanya tiba-tiba dari celah tersebut muncul monster-monster Gedoushuu yang disebut Nanashi Renchuu.

Saat para Nanashi Renchuu itu akan menyerang anak kecil tersebut tiba-tiba muncul benda berbentuk segi lima yang berubah menjadi bentuk seperti singa menyerang para Nanashi Renchuu tersebut. Setelah para Nanashi Renchuu itu terkena serangan tersebut singa tersbut sekarang berada ditangan seorang pemuda dimana benda tersebut kembali ke bentu semula dan terlihat huruf kanji ' **火** '. Pemuda tersebut memiliki ciri rambut jabrik berwarna pirang, warna mata blue sapphire dan diwajahnya terdapat tanda seperti kumis kucing.

"Ayo, Lari." Kata seorang yang sudah lanjut usia sambil membawa lari anak kecil tersebut ke tempat yang aman, nama pria itu adalah Sarutobi

Kemudian pemuda tersebut memegang sebuh benda seperti telepon genggam dan merubah ponsel tersebut yang sekarang terdapat kuasnya. Lalu muncul dua orang berpakaian serba hitam samapai wajah mereka pun ditutup oleh kain hitam mereka disebut dengan Kuroko melempar sebuah bola asap di antara pemuda tersebut dan Nanashi Renchuu.

Setelah asap-asap itu menghilang pemuda tersebut digantikan oleh sesosok yang mengenakan suit warna merah dengan belt emas dan pedang di sebelah kirinya. Mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih, bagian bawah di beltnya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boot berwarna merah, dia juga mengenakan helm merah dan diwajahnya terdapat kanji ' **火** '.

"Hey Gedoushuu, dengar baik-baik! Yang kalian hadapi adalah keturunan klan samurai yang 300 tahun lalu melenyapkan kalian, pemimpin Klan Shiba ke 20, Shinken Red, Shiba Naruto-sama!" Kata Seseorang yang sudah lanjut usia tadi memperkenalkan pemuda yang sekarang bernama Shiba Naruto

"Shinken Red?" Kata para Nanashi Renchuu

"Benar…Kalian mau kabur atau merasakan pedang tuanku ini!" Lanjut pria itu sementara Naruto mengambil sebuah disk hitam dari beltnya

"Jii."

"Ya?"

"Kepanjangan." Kata Naruto yang dimaksudnya adalah penjelasan pria tersebut

"Tapi, sebelum bertarung pertama-tama harus…" Perkataan pria itu tidak Naruto dengar, dia memasukan disk tersebut ke pedangnya kemudian dia menarik pedan tersebut

"Mairu."

Kemudian Naruto mulai menyerang para Nanashi Renchuu, dia menebas satu persatu dan saat dia akan diserang dia menahan dengan pedangnya kemudian menyerang balik. Dia terus menyerang dan saat ada serangan kejutan sebelum diserang dia menyerang terlebih dahulu. Lalu Naruto mengganti disk hitam dengan warna merah dan dia memutar disk tersebut. Saat disk itu berputar pedangnya di selubungi oleh api dan Naruto kembal menyerang Nanashi Renchuu tanpa sisa.

Setelah Naruto selesai menebas para Nanashi Renchuu yang dimana mereka terkena serangan pedang yang diselubungi oleh api tersebut mulai meledak tanpa sisa sedikitpun dari keberadaan mereka. Naruto pun meletakkan pedangnya kembali dan menghampiri Sarutobi tersebut.

"Tuan! Selamat anda melakukannya dengan hebat." Kata Sarutobi tersebut dan Naruto kembali ke wujud semula

"Dedikasi saya membesarkan anda telah membuahkan hasil." Lanjut pria itu dan kedua Kuroko tersebut membawakan sebuah handuk dan secangkir teh dan Naruto mengambil handuk tersebut untuk mengelap keringat yang ada di wajahnya

"Selain itu, kebangkitan mereka mungkin sudah dekat. Apa kita harus segera mengumpulkan Shinkenger?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab Sarutobi dia mengambil teh yang dibawakan oleh Kuroko.

"Sudah cukup." Kata Naruto sambil meminum tehnya

"Tidak, anda jangan meremehkan Gdoushuu. Suatu saat, mereka anak merepotkan kalau anda tangani sendiri. Untuk mengantisipasi itu, 4 samurai lainnya telah di angkat. Mereka akan mengikuti anda dan menemai anda bertarung."

"Pokoknya, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Selain itu, tentang kesetiaan dan pengikut…sudah bukan jamannya!" Kata Naruto sambil menghabiskan tehnya dan memberikan gelas kosong tersebut pada Kuroko

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Apa anda mau bilang kalau kita ini ketinggalan jaman?"

"Emang iya kan?!" Kata Naruto sambil melempar handuknya ke Sarutobi

"Aku sudah merasa usiaku…Tuan tunggu!" Kata Sarutobi yang terlihat punggungnya sakit dan dia berjalan dibantu oleh dua Kuroko

* * *

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka dari sebuah celah ada yang memerhatikan mereka dia terlihat seperti monster cumi-cumi yang bernama Hone no Shiratari. Dia mendesah di sunagi Sanzu dan seketika dia mendengar suara alat musik dan mengetahui siapa yang memainkannya.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka muncul."

Lalu di sungai tersebut keluar bui-bui dan seketika muncul sebuah perahu yang sangat besar. Perahu tersebut terlihat seperti perahu hantu yang mengerikan. Shiratari memasuki perahu tersebut dan melihat seorang monster yang memainkan alat musiknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Usukawa Dayu!" Kata Shiratari namun diabaikan oleh Dayu

"Oi, aku tidak melihat Doukoku. Aneh sekali aku pikir perahu muncul karena dia telah bangkit." Lanjutnya

"Entahlah? Aku bukan pengasuhnya Doukoku." Kata Dayu

"Ya, bukan begitu maksudku. Kita berdua tahu, Cuma kau dan sake yang bisa menenangkan Chimatsuri Doukoku." Kata Shiratari

"Diam kau Shiratari. Aku ada disini" Terdengar suara lain dan muncul sosok yang mengerikan dan dia adalah pemimpin dari Gedoushuu Chimatsuri Doukoku

"Kupikir membelah kepalamu besarmu kedalam mangkuk, akan sangat baik."

"Wuaah suasana hatimu lagi buruk ya? Hey kalian, kasih sake buat Doukoku. " Kata Shiratari

Lalu para Nanashi Renchuu menyajikan sake ke Doukoku yang tentu saja diminum olehnya.

"Ah…sepertinya tubuhmu kembali utuh sekarang."

"Menyebalkan sekali kalau diingat-ingat…Dan semua itu karena Shiba yang menjengkelkan. Aku senang aku berhasil memusnahkan mereka."

"Uh, soal itu…masih ada Shinkenger yang selamat…"

Setelah Shiratari berkata seperti itu Doukoku menatapnya dan Dayu juga berhenti memainkan alat musiknya dan bertanya pada Shiratari.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau mau bilang…Aku kalah begitu..?"

"B-Bukan begitu."

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar lagi suara asing dan ketiga monster tersebut melihat sesamanya di bagian atas terlihat wajah senang dan di bagian bawah terlihat wajah yang sedih. Monster tersbut bernama Kagekamuro.

"Aku datang untuk merayakan kembalinya boss besar. Dan dia sudah marah? Ada apa?"

"Berisik!" Teriak Doukoku dan menghamtam pedangnya ke perahu menyebabkan perahu tersebut bergoyang

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan…! Sialan!" Teriak Doukoku dan perahu tersebut masih beregoyang

"Hey kau, pergilah dan kumpulkan jeritan manunsia." Kata Shiratari

"Sesuatu untuk menghibur bos ya? Bisa diatur."

Kemudian Dayu memainkan alat musiknya lagi membuat suasana kembali tenang.

* * *

Di suatu tempat terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan ada seulai rambunya berwarna hijau dan warna wata kuning sedang berlatih kendo. Nama gadis itu adalah Ikenami Xenovia.

Lalu seorang pria paruh baya melihat Xenovia berlatih dan memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Xenovia."

Xenovia yang berlatih terhenti dan menghadap sosok pria itu yang merupakan ayahnya.

"Tou-san."

"Tunjukkan penampilan terbaikmu hari ini. Mungkin saja ini yang trakhir kalinya untukmu."

"Eh?"

Lalu ayah Xenovia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segi enam dan memiliki huruf kanji ' **水** ' kemudian dia memberikan benda itu kepada Xenovia.

"Bagaimanapun, kau akan segera dipanggil. Klan Ikenami melayani Klan Shiba selama beberapa generasi. Aku sudah mengajari semua yang perlu kau ketahui. Tidak peduli kapanpun atau siatuasi bagaimanapun berdirilah disisi Tuanmu itu." Kata ayah Xenovia, Xenovia menggengam erat benda segi enam tersebut

"Baik."

"Aku yakin, teman-temanmu akan merasakan hal yang sama."

* * *

Di tempat taman kanak-kanak seorang gadis berambut silver panjang dengan warna mata biru sedang bermain dengan anak-anak disana. Di saku baju gadis tersebut tedapat benda berbentuk lingkarang dengan kanji ' **天** '. Nama gadis itu adalah Shiraishi Rossweisse.

"Rossweisse-sensei!" Kata salah satu anak tk

"Hey…gantian dong!"

"Jangan rebutan, ayo main sama-sama." Kata Rossweisse

* * *

Di Game center terlihat seorang pemuda yang bermain game fighting, pemuda tersebut berambut coklat dan mata berwarna biru. Dia juga mengenakan seragam Kuoh, nama pemuda tersebut adalah Tani Fang.

"Fang kau keren!" Kata temannya yang melihat permainan Fang

"Siapa dulu, liat nih jurus andalanku!" Kata Fang

Dan juga terlihat di celananya terdapat gantungan kunci yang berbentuk segi empat dengan huruf kanji ' **木** '.

* * *

Di sebuah pegunungan terlihat seorang gadis berambut twin-tail berwarna coklat dan warna mata violet sedang bermain seruling. Nama gadis itu adalah Shido Irina, dia juga terlihat sedikit gugup. Juga dia seperti mengenakan kalung berbentuk segi tiga yang memiliki huruf kanji ' **土** '.

Dia terus memainka serulingnya dan juga terlihat suasana disana sangat damai dan tentram.

* * *

Di sebuah kota terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan, namun saat berjalan ada yang menyentuh kaki si pria dan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi. Seketika Kagekamuro dan para Nanashi Renchuu keluar dari sebuah celah dan mulai mengamuk dan menyerang para manusia.

"Baiklah, ayo mengamuk."

Para Nanashi Renchuu mengikuti perintah Kagekamuro dan menyerang para manusia yang mereka lihat.

* * *

Di rumah Klan Shiba terlihat Naruto sedang duduk santai sambil bermain dengan benda segi limanya yang berubah menjadi bentuk singa. Lalu Sarotubi menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa busur dan anak panah.

"Tuanku, ada Gedoushuu. Tapi, kali ini bukan Nanashi Renchuu biasa ada juga Ayakashi yang sangat kuat." Kata Sarutobi dan Naruto merubah singanya ke bentuk semula.

"Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Saya akan memanggil para Samurai." Kata Sarutobi dan saat dia akan menembakkan anak panahnya dia dihentikan oleh Naruto

"Tunggu! Kubilang aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Ini bukan saatnya keras kepala. Anda sudah tahu kan bagaimana kekuatan Doukoku."

"Karena itu! Aku tidak mau membawa mereka ke pertarungan ini. Mereka bahka tidak mengenalku."

"Apa anda lupa kata-kata terakhir ayahmu?"

Lalu Naruto mengingat kembali saat kematian ayahnya.

 **(Flashback** )

 _Di dalam sebuah rumah yang mulai terbakar terlihat Shinken Red yang melawan para Gedoushuu, namun karena para Gedoushuu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan sendirinya akhirnya dia kalah, namun sebelum kematiannya dan menemui Naruto yang masih muda._

" _Jangan lupa, mulai hari ini kau adalah Shinken Red." Kata Shinken Redyang kembali ke wujud semulanya memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang juga_

" _Kau jangan pernah lari! Lindungilah dunia ini dari Gedoushuu!" Kata Pria itu sambil memberikan benda berbentuk segi lima yang memiliki huruf kanji '_ _ **火**_ _'_

( **Flashback End** )

Naruto lalu menggengam erat benda yang diwariskan dari ayahnya.

"Itu takdir mereka sebagai samurai. Mereka pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri sama sepertimu Tuan! Aku tahu itu sakit tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain!" Kata Sarutobi

Sebelum Naruto berkata apa-apa dia melepaskan para anak panah untuk memanggil para samurai lain.

* * *

Setelah bermain di Game center, Fang membeli bakpau dan dia berencana memakan bakpau tersebut sambil berjalan.

"Waktunya makan!" Kata Fang

Namun sebelum dia sempat makan muncul anak panah entah dari mana dan menancap pada bakpau tersebut yang juga lepas dari genggaman Fang. Fang yang melihat anak panah dan bakpaunya yang tertancap ditanah sedikit terkejut dan melihat dan kertas di anak panah tersebut.

* * *

Di taman anak-anak Rossweisse masih bermain dengan anak-anak tk, namun dia melihat panah yang sama dengan Fang menancap di sebuah pohon. Rossweisse pun berhenti bermain dengan anal-anak dan melihat panah tersebut.

* * *

Di pegunungan Irina masih bermain dengan seruling sampai ada anak panah yang menempel didahinya. Untungnya ujung panah tersebut tidak terbuat dari bahan yang berbayaha jadi Irina tidak terluka.

"Owowow…Sakit!" Rintih Irina

Dia berhenti bermain dengan serulingnya dan mencoba melepaskan anak panah yang ada di dahinya. Setelah melepas anak panah tersebut Irina melihat kertas yang sama dengan Fang dan Rossweisse.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang terbuka Xenovia melakukan pertandingan kendo dengan ayahnya yang dilihat oleh banyak orang. Xenovia dan ayahnya sama-sama tidak mau kalah dan terus menyerang satu sama lain sampai ada sebuah anak panah yang menacap di diekat tempat tersebut.

Xenovia dan ayahnya melihat panah tersebut dan ada kertas di panah tersebut yang bertuliskan 'berkumpul'

* * *

Di rumah Klan Shiba Sarutobi masuk dan membuka tatami sebuah ruangan dan terlihat 4 benda seperti telelpon genggam yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

"Ambil ini, samurai yang lain akan segera ke sini." Kata Sarutobi

Dan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat benda itu.

* * *

Xenovia dan ayahnya terhenti setelah melihat maksud dari panah tersebut. Ayah Xenovia melihat putrinya dan dia tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Pergilah!"

Xenovia mengangguk mengerti, dia melepas helm pelindungnya dan segera pergi ketempat para samurai berkumpul. Para penonton bingun dengan kepergian Xenovia tapi diabaikan. Sementara ayah Xenovia berdoa agar putrinya selamat dan melakuakn yang terbaik.

* * *

Di taman anak-anak Rossweisse melihat benda berbentuk lingkarannya dan dia juga pergi ke tempat berkumpul, namun dia di jemput oleh dua Kuroko dia dimasukan ke sebuah tempat yang pernah menjadi kendaraan Shogun jaman dulu dan membawanya pergi dari taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

* * *

Fang juga melihat benda segi empatnya dan dia langsung berlari ke tempat pertemuan tersebut.

* * *

Irina dia berkemas-kemas dan melihat benda seg tiganya yang kemudian dia juga pergi ke tempat pertemuan tersebut meninggalkan gunung.

* * *

Naruto hanya mendesah, lalu dia mengambil 4 benda tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah kantung. Lalu dia keluar rumah bersama dengan Sarutobi dan dia menggunakan benda yang seperti telepon genggam yang diubah yang sekarang terdapat kuasnya.

Naruto pun menulis kanji '馬' yang kemudian kanji tersebut berubah menjadi seekor kuda berwarna putih.

"Tuan kita akan pergi!" Teriak Sarutobi

Kemudian para Kuroko membuka gerbang dan membawa bendera yang memiliki symbol Klan Shiba. Naruto menaiki kuda itu dan segera pergi ke tempat pertemuan dimana Gedoushuu menyerang untuk menemui 4 samurai lainnya.

* * *

Di sebuah kota Nanashi Renchuu masih menyerang para manusia secara membabi buta. Dan tidak hanya menyerang manusia saja mereka juga menghancurkan apapun seperti mobil dan yang lainnya. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat dua Kuroko yang membawa Rossweisse.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Xenovia

Kedua Kuroko berhenti dan menurunkan tempat yang didalamnya ada Rossweisse, namun Xenovia tidak mengetahuinya dan dia menghadap pada tempat itu.

"Pemimpin Klan Shiba, aku datang untuk mengabdi padamu Shiba Naruto-sama. Aku dari Klan Ikenami namaku Ikenami Xenovia." Kata Xenovia

Lalu kedua Kuroko membuka pintu tempat tersebut dan Rossweisee keluar dari situ.

"Tunggu dulu aku bukan…."

Xenovia melihat Rossweisse dan kaget karena dia pikir pemimpin Klan Shiba adalah Rossweisse.

"Ini…Aku tidak tahu bahwa Tuanku adalah Wanita sama sepertiku."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku!"

Lalu Irina datang dan melihat Xenovia dan Rossweisse dan dia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tuanku." Kata Irina dan dia membungkuk hormat dihadapan Xenovia

"Ah bukan, bukan aku…"

"Hey, kalian itu timku?" Rossweisse, Xenovia dan Irina melihat asal suara tersebut dan melihat Fang sudah datang

"Kalian sangat…keren…"

"Tuanku." Kata Xenovia dan Irina bersamaan di hadapan Fang

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukan aku!"

Lalu Naruto muncul sambil mengendarai kudanya.

"Kalian kah para samurai?" Tanya Naruto

Keempat orang tersbeut melihat Naruto dan Naruto memperlihatkan benda segi limanya.

"Anda kah…Tuan..?" Tanya Xenovia dan dia tersadar karena pikirnya tindakannya ini kasar

"Maafkan saya!"

"Pertama biar kuberi tahu dulu. Jika kalian telah memilih ini, tidak ada pilihan untuk mundur. Walaupun kau kalah oleh Gedoushuu, atau gagal dan mati. Hanya jika kalian ingin tetap betarung. Aku kan memberikan ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil satu benda yang seperti telepon genggam tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada mereka berempat dan dia juga turun dari kudanya

"Tapi…Jangan memilih karena harus mengikuti dan setia. Pilihlah karena bersedia mengambil resiko tersebut."

Keempat orang tersebut terdiam sejenak, namun Xenovia mengepalkan tangannya dan dia sudah membuat keputusannya.

"Tuanku! Saya tidak datang ke sini jika saya tidak bersedia. Izinkan saya bertarung bersama anda." Kata Xenovia

"Ya, aku sudah siap melakukan ini sejak kecil." Kata Rossweisse

"Aku akan bekerja keras!" Kata Irina

Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian terlalu membesarkan ini. Langsung saja ke intinya. Ya kan Tuanku?"

Kemudian Naruto mengambil 3 benda yang lainnya, namun Xenovia tidak terima dengan prilaku Fang.

"Kau…Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada Tuan!"

Lalu Naruto melempar 4 benda tersebut dan keempat orang tersebut berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto

Lalu para Kuroko muncul sambil membawa bendera dan spanduk, ada juga yang membawa kuda Naruto ketempat yang aman. Keempat orang tersebut bingung dan para Kuroko menutup kelima orang tersebut dengan spanduk yang memiliki symbol Klan Shiba.

"A-Apa ini?" Kata Fang

Para Kuroko juga menarik baju yang dikenakan 5 orang tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

* * *

Kembali ke kota yang terdengar jeritan banyak orang akibat ulah Gedoushuu.

"Nanashi Renchuu, buat mereka menjerit lebih keras!"

Kagekamuro melihat orang yang terjatuh dihadapannya memperlihatkan tangannya yang seperti pedang dihadapan orang tersebut dan tentu saja orang tersebut sangat takut.

"Seperti ini!" Teriak Kagekamuro yang akan membunih orang tersebut

Namun dia mendengar suara alat musik yang seperti suara drum, dia juga melihat para Kuroko yang membawa bendera yang memiliki symbol Klan Shiba.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kagekamuro

Lalu para Kuruko membawa pergi spanduk dan terlihat Naruto, Xenovia, Fang , Irina dan Rossweisse yang sekarang mengenakan kimono putih polos dan mengenakan Hakama biru untuk Naruto dan Fang dan Hakam kuning untuk Xenovia, Irina dan Rossweisse.

"Berhenti disitu Gedoushuu." Kata Naruto

"Lambang itu, jangan-jangan kalian…"

"Tepat sekali." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan benda yang mirip telepon genggam dan merubah bentuknya lagi

" **Shodophone**!" Teriak Naruto dan keempat orang tersbut mengikuti Naruto

" **Ippitsu Soujo**!" Teriak mereka berlima dan mulai menulis kanji masing-masing

Naruto menulis huruf kanji ' **火** '

Xenovia menulis huruf kanji ' **水** '

Rossweisse menulis huruf kanji ' **天** '

Fang menulis huruf kanji ' **木** '

Irina menulis huruf kanji ' **土** '

Lalu mereka pun menekan tombol biru dan mulai berubah, Naruto mengenakan suit warna merah dengan belt emas dan pedang di sebelah kirinya. Mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih, bagian bawah di beltnya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boot berwarna merah, dia juga mengenakan helm merah dan diwajahnya terdapat kanji ' **火** '.

Keempat yang lain pun mengenkan suit yang sama dengan Naruto hanya berbeda warna dan huruf kanjinya saja. Xenovia mengenakan suit warna biru dan mengenakan rok mini dengan huruf kanji ' **水** ' diwajah helmnya.

Rossweisse mengenakan suit warna pink dan sama seperti Xenovia dia mengenakan rok mini dan huruf kanji ' **天** ' diwajah helmnya.

Fang mengenakan suit warna hijau sama seperti Naruto dan huruf kanji ' **木** ' diwajah helmnya.

Irina mengenakan suit warna kuning dan mengenakan rok mini dengan huruf kanji ' **土** ' di wajah helmnya.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil disk hitam yang dimasukan ke pedangnya kemudian dia menarik pedangnya. Hal ini juga diikuti oleh keempat orang tersebut.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Naruto!"

"Onajikku Blue! Ikenami Xenovia!"

"Onajikku Pink! Shiraishi Rossweisse!"

"Onajikku Green! Tani Fang!"

"Onajikku Yellow! Shido Irina!"

Lalu keempat orang tersebut mengayunkan pedan mereka dan mulai dalam posisi jongkok dimana tangan kanan diatas lutut dan tangan kiri yang memegang pedang di belakang punggung.

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai…" Kata Naruto lalu keempat orang yang lain mulai berdiri dan mengayunkan pedang mereka seperti menebas bersama Naruto

"Shinkenger!" Teriak kelima Shinkengers bersamaan

"Mairu!"

"Serang mereka!" Teriak Kagekamuro

Lalu para Shinkengers berpencar untuk melawan Nanashi Renchuu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Mereka terus menebas, menahan serangan, menghindar dan lain sebagainya. Xenovia karena berlatih kendo jadi dia tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang, walaupun dia juga bisa menggunakan senjata yang lain.

Irina pun gaya bertarungnya masih bisa dibilang bagus, sedangkan Fang dia seperti asal-asalan melawan Nanashi Renchuu walaupun tekniknya lumayan begitu juga dengan Rossweisse yang gaya bertarungan masih bisa dibilang bagus.

Lalu para Nanashi Renchuu mengganti strategi dengan menggunakan panah menembak kearah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghadanganya dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Lalu Xenovia menyerang para Nanashi Renchuu yang menggunakan panah begitu juga dengan Shinken lainnya.

"Tuan!"

"Tuanku!"

Walaupun sudah diserang jumlah Nanashi Renchuu tidak berkurang banyak.

"Kanapa jadi banyak begini!" Kata Fang

"Kalau seperti ini mustahil melawan mereka." Kata Rossweisse

"Tuan aku akan melindungimu jadi, tetaplah dibelakang!" Kata Xonovia

"Lindungilah dirimu sendiri! Merepotkan." Kata Naruto lalu dia memutar disk hitam yang ada di pedangnya

" **Rekka Daizantou**!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian pedangnya menjadi besar dengan warna merah, dai pun memasukan disk wana merah pada pedangnya

"Menunduk!" Kata Naruto

Para Shinkenger menuruti perintahnya dan dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya membuat para Nanashi Renchuu terpental. Setelah itu Naruto menyerang lagi Nanashi Renchuu dan mereka mulai terpental jauh dan hancur.

"Waah, keren." Kata Irina

"Sasuga Tuanku! Aku juga!" Kata Xenova

Dia kembali menyerang Nanashi Renchuu dan dia memutar disk hitam yang ada di pedangnya.

" **Water Arrow**!" Teriak Xenovia yang pedangnya berubah menjadi busur, dia juga memasukan disk warna biru

Lalu dia menarik busur tersebut dan menembakkan beberapa anak panah kearah Nanashi Renchuu yang kemudian meledak.

Rossweisse juga memutar disk yang ada di pedangnya.

" **Heaven Fan**!" Teriak Rossweisse yang pedangnya berubah menjadi kipas, dia memasukan disk warna pink

Lalu dia mulai mengibaskan kipasnya ke Nanashi Renchuu dan terlihat angin saat Rossweisse mengibas kipasnya dan Nanashi Renchuu hancur saat angina tersebut mengenai mereka.

Irina juga memutar disk yang ada di pedangnya.

" **Land Slicer**!" Teriak Irina yang kemudian pedangnya berubah menjadi seperti Shuriken, dia memasukan disk warna kuning

Pertama-tama dia menahan serangan Nanashi Renchuu, kemudian menebas mereka dengan Land Slicernya lalu melemparnya seperti Shuriken yang membuat Nanashi Renchuu tersebut meledak.

Sementara Fang dia menghadapi Nanashi Renchuu, namun pedangnya terlepas dari gengamannya oleh serangan mereka.

"Aku juga bisa!" Kata Fang yang mengambil kembali pedangnya

"Mugkin aku harus berlatih lagi!" Lanjutnya sambil menahan serangan

Lalu dia juga memutar disk hitam yang ada di pedangnya.

" **Wood Spear**!" Teriak Fang yang pedangnya berubah menjadi tombak dan dia memasukan disk warna hijau

Fang menyerang sambil menahan serangan, lalu dia berputar-putar sambil mengayungkan tombaknya yang membuat para Nanashi Renchuu meledak.

Sekarang Naruto sedang bertarung melawan Kagekamuro.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Kagekamuro yang menembakkan bola api, namun serangan tersebut ditahan oleh pedang raksasa milik Naruto

Naruto menusuk Kagekamuro dengan pedangnya namun ditahan olehnya, tapi Naruto menendangnya dan mencoba menebasnya namun digagalkan lagi. Jadi Naruto mengayungkan pedangnya yang membuat Kagekamuro terpental.

"Masih belum! Coba yang ini!" Kata Kagekamuro sambil menghancurkan jendela mobil dan mendorong mobil tersebut kearah Naruto

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu dai menebas mobil tersebut menjadi 2 bagian yang membuat Kagekamuro kaget.

"Apa?"

Lalu Naruto mematahkan pedang milik Kagekamuro dan muali mendorongnya dengan pedang besarnya samapi menabrak dinding yang dimana dinding tersebut retak lalu Naruto berputar mengayungkan pedang besarnya dan mengenai Kagekamuro yang dimana beberapa saat kemudian dia meledak. Pedang Naruto pun kembali seperti semula. Para Shinkengers yang telah mengalahkan Nanashi Renschuu melihat Naruto mengalhakan Kagekamuro.

"Keren…Tuan!" Kata Irina kagum

"Aku juga keren loh. Lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan." Kata Fang

"Yah kita berhasil melakukannya." Kata Rossweisse

"Tuan!" Teriak Xenovia yang ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi dihentikan

"Jangan lengah!" Kata Naruto yang menghampiri mereka

"Ayakashi itu punya dua kehidupan, itu tadi yang pertama dan sebentar lagi yang kedua." Lanjutnya

"Eh?"

Lalu api ledakan tersebut semakin mengecil dan Kagekamuro berubah menjadi raksasa yang tingginya lebih dari gedung-gedung.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian!" Teriak Kagekamuro dan dia mengayunkan pedangnya kearah para Shinkenger tapi berhasil dihindari

"Yang benar saja, ini?" Kata Fang

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ini." Kata Rossweisse

"Kalian tidak pernah belajar ya? Apa kalian lupa, kita disiapkan untuk situsasi ini?" Kata Xenovia sambil mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segi enam

"Origami, mereka adalah bentuk karakter kekuatan kita." Lanjutnya dan Origaminya berubah bentuk menjadi naga sebelum kembali ke wujud semula

"Dengan menggabungkannya, hidup kedua ayakashi juga akan…"

"Penjelasanmu kepanjangan." Kata Naruto dia mengeluarkan Origami dan Shodophonenya

" **Shishi Origami**!" Teriak Naruto dan meletakkan Origaminya ke tanah

" **Origami Dai Henge**!" Lanjutnya sambil menuliskan huruf kanji '大'

Lalu Origaminya berubah menjadi besar, setelah Naruto masuk kedalam Origaminya berubah bentuk menjadi singa. Didalam kotpit Naruto memasukan disk hitam kedalam pedangnya dan menancapkan pedang tersebut sebagai controlnya.

"Mohon maaf. Kami datang." Kata Xenovia dan mereka berempat mengeluarkan Origaminya masing-masing

" **Ryuu Origami**!" Teriak Xenovia

" **Kame Origami**!" Teriak Rossweisse

" **Kuma Origami**!" Teriak Fang

" **Saru Origami**!" Teriak Irina

" **Origami Dai Henge**!" Teriak mereka berempat bersamaan dan mereka juga menuliskan huruf kanji '大'

Lalu mereka berempat masuk kedalam Origami mereka yang sudah besar dan berubah bentuk. Xeovia bentuk naga, Rossweisse bentuk kura-kura, Fang bentuk beruang dan Irina bentuk monyet. Setelah masuk kedalam kotpit mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Para Origami bergerak menuju Kagekamuro.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Kagekamuro menembak kearah Origami namun tidak ada yang kena lalu Origami singa memulai serangan pertamanya

"Sialan!" Teriak Kagekamuro dan dia menembak lagi kearah Origami singa namun serangannya tidak kena, saat Origami singa mendekat dia serang dengan jarak dekat dan terkena serangannya

"Tuan! Kami juga akan menyerang! Aku ambil dari kiri!" Kata Xenovia

"Aku ikut!" Kata Irina

Origami monyet memukul Kagekamuro berulang-ulang lalu dia berayun-ayun di gedung dan melompat keatas gedung yang tinggi. Lalu saat menuruni gedung tersebut dai berubah menjadi bentuk segi tiga dan menghantam Kagekamuro.

"Sekarang girilanku." Kata Rossweisse

Origami kura-kura kembali ke bentuk lingkaran dan berputar-putar mencipatakan angina puyuh.

"Jangan coba-coba ya!" Kata Kagekamuro dan dia memukul lingkaran tersebut membuat angina puyuh itu mengilang dan saat terjatuh dia digigit oleh wajah bagian bawah

"Hey lepaskan!" Teriak Rossweisse

"Sedang apa sih kalian?" Tanya Fang

"Sini!" Teriak Kagekamuro sambil menembak Origami beruang

Namun serangannya tidak mengenai Origami beruang dan dia mencakar Kagekamuro berkali-kali. Namun Kagekamuro mengankat Origami beruang sehingga dia tidak bisa menyerang. Namun Origami beruang berubah menjadi segi empat sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Kagekamuro tidak hanya itu dia juga menghamtam kakinya sehingga melepaskan Origami kura-kura.

"Hey tunggu!" Kata Kagekamuro mengejar 2 Origami tersebut

Namun dihamtam lagi oleh benda segi enam yang berubah menjadi seekor naga.

"Serahkan ini padaku! **Ryuu Bakufu**!" Teriak Xenovia

Origami naga menyemburkan api biru membuat pergerakan Kagekamuro terhenti sejenak. Lalu Origami singa memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan akhir. Di kotpit Naruto menarik pedangnya.

" **Gokaku Daikaen**!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian memutar disk hitamnya

Origami singa berubah bentuknya menjadi segi lima hanya saja kaki depanya berubah menjadi seperti sayap pesawat dan Origami tersebut diselimuti oleh api. Sebelum berbenturan dengan Kagekamuro didalam kotpit Naruto melakukan gerekan seperti menusuk dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu Origami tersebut menembus Kagekamuro dan kembali kebentuk singa. Beberapa saat kemudian Kagekamuro meledak hancur tanpa sisa.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah!" Kata Naruto

* * *

Setelah pertarungan tersebut mereka berlima kembali kewujud semula dan mereka berkumpul kecuali Naruto yang sedikit menjauhkan diri. Irina melihat Origaminya merasa senang.

"Berhasil…syukurlah." Kata Irina

"Itu sih gampang." Kata Fang

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu." Kata Rossweisse

"Itu benar." Kata Xenovia lalu dia melihat Naruto

"Itu karena Tuan, memimpin pertarungan!" Lanjutnya

Lalu Sarutobi berlari menghampiri Naruto melewati Xenovia.

"Tuan! Pertempuran yang mengagumkan! Saya sangat…." Kata Sarutobi

"Siapa kakek itu?" Tanya Fang

Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar perkataan Sarutobi melepas pelukannya

"Aku mau pulang!" Kata Naruto yang meninggalkan Sarutobi dan 4 Shinkenger yang lain

"Tunggu! Ayo, kalian juga!" Kata Sarutobi mengajak 4 Shinkenger yang lain ke kediaman Shiba

"Baik!"

"Tuan izinkan saya menemai anda."


End file.
